


A child of reconciliation

by Xraywolf



Category: Atlantis (UK TV)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2018-11-30
Packaged: 2019-09-02 20:12:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16793917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xraywolf/pseuds/Xraywolf
Summary: The trials of parenthood jason and Ariadne find a baby now our young couple must raise it.





	A child of reconciliation

"Jason", Ariadne said his name in disbelief as she eyed her dripping wet husband who stood in the doorway clutching a baby.

Honestly how did her husband find a baby on a ship the Argo where there was suppose to be no babies. To be honest Ariadne would prefer it if none of them where heading on a boat towards colchis.

Colchis just the name was the stuff of nightmares. Home to murders cutthroat, thieves and oh yes how could she ever forget home to Medea. A princess of Colchis who wanted and desired her husband. Which was Ariadne, her husband Jason and the most loyal group of friends Ariadne had ever know. Not that Ariadne being princesses and later sole queen of Atlantis before the journey had many friends. Being a royal made it hard for one to know who could trust. Where did her husband go the one who would have done anything for her. The one that had looked her in the eyes and had told her she could trust him.

It was also the place of the highly guarded and extremely powerfully golden fleece. A fleece that had powers so strong that it had resurrected her mother in law/step mother who was a hateful mad tyrant who covert Ariadne crown. Sadly Ariadne was on the run instead of ruling Atlantis like she should be doing.

"Where did you get the baby?,Ariadne asked as she apprehensive walk towards the baby. Meanwhile her heart was begging him to tell it wasn't his baby especially not with medea. Her heart wouldn't be able to take that.

The worst thing was she was unsure about how long Jason and medea had continue their affair. Did it start later when she sentenced Jason to death or earlier when Jason had saved Medea in the cave.

Jason spare hand reached out and gentle squeezed Ariadne hand. "What's wrong love", Jason said gently as he gazed into his wife's eyes. The woman he loved with all his heart. He caught the apprehension and fear in his wife beautiful brown eyes. And hated himself for putting that fear there.  
"Is the baby yours?" Ariadne asked him fearful.  
"No it's not my baby", Jason said as his heart twisted painfully at the thought. Once again guilt filled his heart at the thought of his actions with Medea. A girl who Jason had known desired him from the moment she met him.  
He cursed the witch with her puppy dog eyes and tragic backstory. And then cursed himself for his bleeding heart and stupid heroics. It was his fault that they were in this mess.  
He had to reassure his wife that he wanted no other woman than the one whose hand he was holding.  
"Ariadne you are the only woman I want. The only woman I have ever wanted to be with. The queen of my the heart. The only woman I have ever desired to have children with. The only woman I will ever be intimate with and ever wish to be intimate with," Jason stated looking deeply into the eyes of the woman he loved.

"Wait so you've never be intimate with anouther woman", Ariadne breathed in disbelief. As she eyed her gorgeous and good looking husband. Surely her husband had been intimate with somebody. Even as the thought of some mystery woman made Ariadne feel sick.

She could see it in her mind. A woman shorter that herself pulling her husband into an embrace, kissing him passionately. The woman long curly hair ticking her Jason naked and well sculpted chest. The witch shoving her naked husband down and the bed as she rode him vigorously. Her hair in a stupid braid. That smug face. That idiotic witch. Even as pain, jealousy and sheer God damn possessive filled Ariadne heart.

She would not let Medea steal her Jason. He was hers, her husband and her heart.

A baby cry brought her out of her jealous haze. As Ariadne once again glanced at her husband. Who was blushing sheepishly still holding a baby and dripping water onto the ships floorboards. Oh yes the baby if it wasn't her husband where had it come from.  
"Jason where did the baby come from", Ariadne said as she pulled both her husband and the baby close to her. With relief she looked at the baby noting the unusual pale white skin and shockingly red hair.  
"I have never seen a babe with red hair before and such pale skin", Ariadne said stunned as she gazed through her lower lids at Jason. "I have I use to people with red hair all the time at home in England", Jason confidently said as placed the babe in her arms and began to get undressed out of the wet clothes.  
England was a queer and unusual place Ariadne thought as she eyed her undressing husbands form. Yet it must be a wonderful place to produce one such as Jason. Yet the idea of so many pale and red haired people was a strange and foreign one to Ariadne.  
"The baby me, Hercules and Pythagoras saw her floating in the sea. I jumped in and rescued her", Jason said casually drying himself with a towel.  
"You just decide to jump into a freezing cold sea, in the middle of one the worst storms know to man. In a place where anything could be. You could have drowned. You could have ran into a siren and would have been an easy meal for it. Especially this close to Colchis. How Jason, how could you do something so stupid!" Ariadne shouted furiously.

"I was thinking I would rescue the innocent baby that was floating in the middle of the sea. I could hardly leave a defenceless child to drown", Jason roared back.

Ariadne gazed down at the child in her arms. Who would abandon such a child to the sea. Some poor mother who had fallen down on desperate times. Did the child have family somewhere in the world missing the world.

Would the child grow up like her husband did unloved without anybody to take care of it. Passed from stranger to stranger. No Ariadne would not let that happen. 

Her husband had found the child and saved it."If we can't find the parents we must raise the girl", Ariadne said determinedly. 

"Of course my love I would want nothing more", Jason beamed back at his wife. The warm candlelight made Ariadne olive skin glow in the dark. Ariadne was the most lovely creature Jason had ever seen. But seeing her willing to take in another child made his heart swell with even more love for her if it was possible.

Ariadne would be a wonderful mother but Jason had always know that. From the minute he saw Ariadne he knew she was the one for him. Wrapped under a clock so long ago pulling a stone to help slay the miniotour. Even though as royalty it was forbidden. From that moment she captured his heart. And his heart Ariadne would have for entirety.

As they walked hand in hand down to dinner, with the child on Ariadne hip.

Dinner had been a fun and noisy affair Jason decided. As he walked out onto the deck of the ship arms slung around both of his best friends Hercules and Pythagoras.

"So what are you and Ariadne going to do with the child you so heroically rescued today",Hercules began. Even as he eyed his younger friend yet he already knew that young married couple had decided to keep it. It was in the eyes the way the two lovesick fools looked at each other. Well Hercules decided looking at each like a pair of idiots was a normal thing for those. Even back when he was just peasant and the queen was a princess. And Jason he had already once before tried to take home, raise and than ran from the atlantis guards for a baby Prince that he had found abandoned in the woods. Yet the way Jason and Ariadne were cooing over this latest child. 

"You have got the look you know", Hercules wisely began saying.

"What look", Pythagoras interrupt Hercules words of wisdom. "Well Pythagoras I wouldn't expect a man with your brains to understand the emotional needs of others", Hercules grumble. "I am very clever Hercules and I still want to know what look", Pythagoras returned the question blue eyes glaring at the burly wrestler who dared insult his intelligence. "The look a married man and woman get when they get empty nest ideas", Hercules rambled drunkly waving his hands.

"Hercules I am certain that empty nest is when your children grow up and leave you",Jason interjected. Even as Jason words send a pang of pain into Hercules heart. Honestly Hercules was going to have an empty nest. With Pythagoras with Icarus all day and night and Jason ruling with Ariadne when would he see his boys. 

Would Jason forget about them when he returns to Atlantis and even have time to see them when he was King. Hercules knew he wasn't suppose to favour one of his boys over the other. Yet Jason had brought out a side of Hercules even he had never known existed. Jason who had been so innocent when he had first arrived in Atlantis knowing nothing. In comparison to his meeting with Pythagoras who had been so clever and jaded. But Hercules suppose killed your father would do that to you. And the man was an abusive creature, Hercules felt a flare of anger rise up in him. May that man burn in Hades. 

But Jason with daft heroics and dashing puppy dog eyes had brought out a more protective and caring side that Hercules had never know he would or could possess. With Jason ability to get injured every other weak. Would the palace even know how to take care of him.

And Ariadne she made be the better option of a queen especially compared that monster his friend called a mother. And the woman Jason loved with all his heart. Jason admired and respect the Queen for her compassion, the love she gave Jason. Especially when she defended them in the forest.

Yet Hercules couldn't help but blame her. Surely as Queen she knew people would have been unhappy at the idea of her union with Jason. A peasant even if that peasant was secretly a prince marrying the Queen of Atlantis. Why hadn't Ariadne searched for traitor found out who was betraying her to Queen Pashiphe. If Ariadne had been more careful and vigilant in her role as queen. Perhaps Medusa would never had to die because Queen Pashiphe if she hadn't know about Jason and Ariadne union.

It wouldn't have lead to Jason heart blackening and Jason almost for good deserting for his mother and his cousin Medea. And no matter how much Pythagoras insists that seeing Aeson turn his heart back to the light. Hercules could still the shadows under Jason eyes. The small looks of doubt when jason saw Hercules and Pythagoras whispering. Hercules knew the bond between the three had fractured and Hercules no matter how much he longed for it he wasn't sure if it could be repaired.

...................................................................................................

The mist of the forest surrounded Jason as he ran blinding him from seeing where he was going. And to see how far away he was from the one pursing him. The long branches reaching out and tearing at Jason clothing. Causing rips and already adding to his large collection of bruises. His heart was hammering in fear.

Yet no matter how far he ran, he couldnt escape. No matter how long he tried to stay awake when he went to sleep. She was there. Even when he tried to go to sleep in the day.

"The dead don't need sleep you stupid boy", a voice cold amd mencining said from all around where Jason stood completely still. Petrified in fear. 

Jason shuddred as the figure walked closer to him.

"You must tell me where you are, it is vitial i know where you are", Pashiphe said calmly as she slowly circuled him. Dark long black dress trailing on the foreset floor.

"I wont tell you," Jason spat defiantly even as a claw like hand reached out and grabbed Jason hair. Twisting and pulling at the scalp. Delibriatly hurting.

"You will tell me evenutally, how many nights do you think you can keep going like this Jason. The question you should be asking yourself how many nights of torture will it take untill you break", Pashiphe continue as she grabbed a knife and came closer to the fallen boy.


End file.
